Naruto: Ultimate test
by Aki no Tori
Summary: Another exam? of what kind? What is special about this one? This is so much more then a exam, life are at risk and there are evil waiting to appear from the shadows to find what is lost! This is the Ultimate test! no pairings decided yet, not even decided
1. Surprise, a womans determination

1 chapter: Surprise surprise, a womans determination!

The sun rises over Konoha once again. No one now what the day will offer them and what they are going gain or lose on it, No one knows if they are gonna be attcked or if the day will be as all the other days this year, No one knows that they all are in for a surprise today and that they will be put under pressure.

No one except for Tsunade.

Tsunade had fallen asleep at work yet again, which wasn't very surprising to the guards because it happened ever so often now and they would be more worried if she didn't take a nap.

She had fallen asleep on the desk in her room and had somehow managed to create a blanket of the papers that had been piled up beside her head, she must have managed to touch them in his sleep resulting in all of them covering her.

But right now her mind wasn't at the office that her duty required, no.. she was having the most wonderful dream. If she wasn't asleep she would call it a vision and no one would have believed her. But now safe from interupption inside her own dream she could scheme without anyone disagreeing, but it wasn't so bad this time.. it was acually a very good idea.

Shizune had surprisingly also fallen asleep in her chair that hed been placed in the corner. She had insisted that she would supervise the blonde Hokage because she knew that if she didn't do it Tsunade would only fall asleep before she had finished her work. But this time she had failed as she closed her eyelids first of the two. Letting her guard down the Hokage had swiftly taken advantage of the rare event and closed her eyes to.

The sunlight penetrated the windows on the tower and searched their way up to Shizunes eyelids. She tried to turn in her chair to avoid the sleepdisturbing beams only to find out that the chair wasnt a bed and fall head first down into the floor.

She groaned as she caressed the bump on her head with her hand, she wasn't a morning person and could very easily lose her temper. She looked around with murderous intent to make sure that no one had seen her, the only thing that caught her eyes was the strong female that had decided to make the desk to look like it been bombed. The papers had scattered everywhere and she was covered in the most of them and Shizune also saw in horror how Tsunade had tipped over the ink so it resembled a black puddle on the desk. The only thing that kept Shizune from yelling the colors out of the present Hokage was the fact that Tsunade had planted her cheek right into the puddle and was now mixing the ink with her drool.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune shaked the Hokage and noticed a smile on her lips "What are you dreaming about?" she asked to for herself.

Suddenly Tsunade answered a little groggily "A great idea.. Kakashi will surely back me up" Shizune looked at her sceptically, if she was having an idea it wasn't good and if she thought Kakashi would agree it only meant disaster because they shared the same wicked humor.

Terrified that the blonde Hokage would scheme some more if she was asleep Shizune tried 'a little' harder to wake her up.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and was glad that Tsunade seemed to react. In a matter of seconds Tsunade was sitting straight up in her chair with a pencil in her hand.

"huh? I wasn't sleeping, just felt like closing my eyes for som seconds" Tsunade said oblivious to the fact that she was soaked in ink from the forehead to the chin.

Shizune pointed on her own face to make the Hokage notice that she had ink on her face, but to no avail as Tsunade sent her confused look and raised one of her eyebrows.

Shizune pointed at the mirror that was in the other end of the room and Tsunade looked in the direction of her finger and soon a terrifying roar could be heard from the Hokage Tower.

After she had washed her face and Shizune had cleaned her desk (there was some benefits of being Hokage and there was no chance in hell that Tsunade would have cleaned her own desk) Tsunade sat down again and striked a pose with her head leaned on her hands, which made her look a tad more powerful and a look that she was determinated.

"Send a message for the Special Jounins of Team 5, 7, 10... oh! You can also send a message for Gai too!" She said too Tsunade while she waved her hand towards Shizuna as a gesture that she should hurry. "I've come up with the most brilliant idea"

Shizune sighted... she couldn't go against the Hokage, but maybe she could talk Tsunade out of this.

"Maybe you should rethink th-" she was cut short by Tsunade

"Last time I looked I was the Hokage" Tsunade said with a icing glare at Shizune telling her that it was no choice but obey.

"_I have a relly bad feeling about this" _Shizune thought when she left the room and the only person left in the room now was a madly smiling blonde kunoichi. Which wasn't considered a good sign.

Team 7, Kakashis cell!

Team 7 was going through their daily routine at the moment, which wasn't training that they should have begun with an hour ago... they were waiting for their sensei Kakashi.

Naruto had woke up early this morning eager to train and found himself at the bridge 5 minutes too early at the brudge, hoping that for once Kakashi would at least show up in time. But now an hour later he was still standing there and now accompanied with his Teammates Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura had showed up only minutes before Naruto and Sasuke had came half an hour later which dusted Narutos hopes about a Sasuke free day.

Naruto looked over to his black haired rival that was standing on the other side of the bridge, Sakura was glad for this because if they were within a radius of 5 meters they would begin to throw insults at eachother. Sakura sighed because she didn't like the fact that the two boys lacked so much teamwork.. but as long as they were rivals they still kept growing in strenght.

Sakura had also began growing in strenght the last couple of months, she had been training with Tsunade and her taijutsu had increased rapidly and if you was the target for her punch you really would be sent flying.. lucky enough she didnt have the strenght as Tsunade yet because she still had a long way to go.

Suddenly smoke erupted from nowhere which made Sakura and Naruto flinch, but they soon relaxed as they saw the person coming out from the smoke.

Kakashi was still Kakashi and he was now looking around at his three students who seemed fairly surprised, maybe they were supposed to see him in about an hour or so. But Kakashi had thought that he would change his habit for today and be extra early.

"Your late!" shouted Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

Kakashi rubbed his neck with his left hand as he tried to excuse himself. "I had a little trouble finding here, I was on my way here when I completly lost my sense of direction and then I spent an hour looking for it"

"Your lying!" said Naruto and Sakura as they raised their voices again.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at Sakura and Naruto, how could they manage to look through all of his lies. It must be the fact that he is their sensei, they had finally learned a little about looking underneath the underneath.

"Ok, the real reason why I didnt make it in time tody was because I was at the Hokage Tower. Hokage-sama had asked for all the Jounins with teams to listen to a suggestion.. eh , wrong word.. a declaration" Kakashi said while holding up one of his fingers to tell them to not interrupt.

"You're ly... wait.. what was the declaration, does it concern us?" Sakura had been on her way to call him a lier again but had remebered that Kurenai had passed them on her way to the tower.

Naruto didnt remember of course and was still calling a now sweatdropping Kakashi for lier the third time in the past 2 minutes.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura "Yes, actually it did" this made Naruto to shut up. "And it doesn't only concern you, it concerns all of the Genin 9 and Gais team as well"

By now Naruto was listening intently and with a questioning expression on his face "what is it then? Tell us!" Naruto returned to his old loud self.

Kakashi gave them a mysterious look, he smiled slightly to himself as he noticed that he had caught everyones attention even the Uchiha heir was leaning forward to hear what his sensei would tell them.

Kakashi opened his mouth, but soon he closed it again... he got a pressured look on his face and started to sweat a little.

"It's even hard to think about it.. and even harder to say it. It's a very cruel, advanced, horrid thing the Hokage had asked you to do" Kakashi said and a hint of madness crossed his face.

All of them had began to move closer and now they were standing in a very small circle, if somone had passed by right now it would have looked like they were having a tactic chat.

Kakashi leaned back and put his hand into his pocket, he slowly lifted it up and held forth his clanched fist. He opened it slowly to reveal a white piece of paper.

Naruto tried to take it from him, but his hand was slapped away by Kakashi.

"The task she has given to you.." All the members of team 7 were now sweating and looked petrified at the paper. Kakashi unfolded it and looked at it without letting anyone of his students have a peek.

"oh, right... it was only a survival test.." he said while letting all the tension go. All of his students falled dow to the ground because of the fuss Kakashi had made about a simple survival test.

"You didnt have to make such a fuss about it" Naruto shouted at him with his fist raised.

"Sorry sorry, I just wanted t-" He was interrupted by Sakura.

"You forgot what the declaration was..." Sakura said in a defeated voice, Inner Sakura was for the moment beating the Kakashi dummy that she had just recieved while screaming insults to it and cursed it for rising her blood pressure for a test.

"But this isn't a normal survival test.. just like the Chuunin exam that all of you passed it contains three parts and one of them is a fighting part. The Hokage did this because she wants to see if you were worthy of your Chuunin vests and if you improved yourself to the level of the ANBU scholarship" He said while letting out a true smile.

He actually was very proud that his students had came to the point of entering the ANBU survival test and maybe even begin in a special school that was created for the sake of becoming ANBU.

He must also admit that they truly deserved it.

Naruto was trying to not scream out in happiness, but he wouldn't have managed that even if he wanted to scream because his chin was touching the ground for the moment.

Saksukes eyes had gone wide and a smile had began to form on his face at least something that resembled one. He would at last have the chance of growing much more in power and even go out and hunt missing-nins... like his brother.

He even was about the same asge as Itachi when he had been nominated for ANBU, that means he is keeping up with his brother.

Sakura had gone stiff and she was just not believing the thing her sensei just said, it had been a long time since Inner and Outer Sakura had reacted the same way.

Sakura regained her colors and smiled again, even she had been nominated. Sakura wasn't doubting herself as much as she did before and now she had began to fill up the emptiness the doubt left with determination, Sakura was on her way of becoming a female Naruto. She had also gained some confidence because Sasuke commented improvement and he said that she was going to become a decent kunoichi if she kept on going like this. It was a victory if you got the Uchiha kid to say you were decent.

Kakashi continued talking "during this Survival exam you'll be staying on a isolated island which have a very annoying climate and a weird vegetation. There is many traps and monsters like you encountered in Area 44, the forest of death." He looked at the reactions of his students and could face the fact that neither of them would back down because their faces were serious and determinated. Even Naruto was serious... for once.

"The Island is located so central that it have all of seasons and you cant predict if it are about to snow, rain or sunny. There is also a snowy area a beachy area and a forest plus a big green field with high grass which is a 25 of the island... it's very big indeed." Kakashi said as he had picked up another paper that seemed to be some sort of map over the island.

"All of the teams shall get an orb from all of the five locations and bring them to the temple at the north side of the island where we will be located" He said with his usual lazy voice...

"5 bucks that it is located at the beachy area.." Naruto grumbled

Team 10, Asumas cell!

"This is troublesome..." Shikamaru said with the usual lack of motivation.

They had just heared the news that they would compete in the survival exam... and Shikamaru wasn't the kind of person to be thrilled.

"First you all Jounins put pressure on us because you want us to become chuunins and now when all of us managed it you aren't satisfied, Jounins are like women.. when you give them a hand they go for the arm." Shikamaru whined, he had no intention to leave the peceful Konohagakure.

"Nara Shikamaru, did you just call all the Jounins for women?" Asuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Asuma hadnt changed at all, he was still as big as a bear and seemed stronger than one, on top of that he always was smoking his cigarette.. he never seemed to drop this hole cigarette thing. Everytime you saw him he had a cigarette and that made most of the villagers wondering if he was smoking a neverending one because it didn't seem to shrink.

"No, I didn't" Shikamaru said because he didn't want to start any troublesome fight or argument.

"Thought so..." Asuma answered as he looked over towards the other two members.

Ino was wearing a confused expression which didn't seem to fit her face and Chouji had completly stopped eating and stared disbelieving at his sensei.

"So we are gonna compete against the other cells and the one who proves them most worthy will get a spot in the ANBU school?" Ino asked Asuma.

"Thats correct"

"And the Island is located at the very center of the world so it has all the four seasons and it exist both an mountain made of ice and a beach on it?" Ino said with a voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes"

"That sounds so fake!" Ino almost shouted with a finger pointing accusingly at her teacher.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself then" Asuma told her calmly hoping that his voice would calm down his blond and loud student.

"That sounds cool.." No one had really noticed that Chouji had regained his voice and everyone jumped as he spoke. "I would totally look cool in a ANBU uniform and mask, wouldn't I Shikamaru?" He said and smiled towards his childhood friend.

Shikamaru smiled back and before anyone could disagree Shikamaru said "Yes, of course you would.. hehe, you'll also get that cool tatoo they wear." Shikamaru said encouraging his friend.

Ino on the other hand had diffrent opinions "No way! A ANBU uniform should be carred by a sweet and strong Konoichi such as myself and they surely hasn't got anyone you fit in... because you are kinda chubby" Ino said before she or Asuma and Shikamaru for that matter could cover her mouth.

"I'm just pleasingly plump!" Chouji roared as an answer with his eyes full of determination. "I'll win that exam and show you that I can fit in a ANBU uniform!" He punched out his fist in a victorious sign.

"yeah Chouji, show Ino how wrong she is" Asuma said as he noticed that this made Chouji even more determinated.

Chouji went over to his spot that he usually sat on, it was a treestump and it was many bags of chips laying around. Now when he was so determinated he went over to it and did the thing he usually used to do when he was determinated... or sad, or angry, or happy, or asleep.. eating!

Shikamaru and Ino smiled as they watched the team member munching chips with a determinated look on his face. He shuffled them with a fast pace into his mouth.

"I must praise you for that" Shikamaru whispered to Ino who was standing at his side. "You really made him serious, looks like this exam will be something special"

Ino sighed "Whatever you say, I thought I was done for when I called him chubby... but do you really think that he will fit in a ANBU uniform?"

"I'm pretty sure that they would make one specially sewn for him" Shikamaru said as he alked over to Chouji.

Ino stood there a while before cracking a smile...

"True"

Team 8, Kurenais cell!

"Wohoo, did you hear that Akamaru? We are gonna become ANBU!" Inuzuka Kibas voice was heard over the hole forest, he had as many of the other persons been surprised but only for matter of seconds. After he had heard Kuranai tell them about the exam he had looked at Akamaru and so the celebrating had begin.

"Don't judge too soon Kiba, I said that other teams were competing and thatif you proved yourself worthy you all might get a chance of go to the ANBU school. God dammit, I didn't even say that you would become ANBU! I said that you'll become ANBU students and it can be years in the school before you get the ANBU rank. Are you even listening to me Inuzuka Kiba?" Kurenai was beinning to lose control oer her extremly wild student and was slowly gaining a headache because of the dogboy.

"JUST SHUT IT KIBA! OK?" she desperatly shouted which thankfully made the furry boy to stop his giddering.

A bit away Hinata and Shino stood, Hinata was giggling at the scene infront of her. She felt a little pity for Kurenai but nothing could match the expression on Kibas face when she told him off.

Shino was as always quietly watching all of his teammates and Kurenai. He wasn't a man of words, he prefered the way of the brain instead the way of the blabber- and loudmouth. Such as Kiba. He quietly reched up and pushed his sunglasses up so it covered his eyes, he noticed a bug on his hand and recognized it, it was the one he called Tom.. they hadn't spoken to eachother for some weeks now so he decided to catch up and spend some quality time with him. He began to converse with the bug while Kurenai and Kiba were stuck in a shouting match.

"By the way..." Kurenai said when she had regained her composure from the bashing Kiba session. "Like I said before, this is a survival exam so there is some rules... I'll tell you one of them and the Hokage will tell you the rest when we are on our way towards the Island" Kurenai looked around to see that she had everyones attention.

"The rule says that each and everyone of you shall bring a total of one item each.. such as matches, food, medical stuff etc." Kurenai looked around once again to see if everyone had understood. Everyone seemed to be clear about the hole thing.

All three of the team members were deep in thought, how should they organize this? After many suggestions they concluded what they would bring.

Hinata would bring the medical supplies, Shino would bring matches and Kiba would bring food.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Kiba shouted as he returned to his old self.

"We will show them how much we've trained and beat everyone into the ground!" He followed up this cocky sentence with a mad grin. "But so you are aware of it I must tell you to not touch Naruto... He's mine!" Hinata sighed.. She really wanted to touch Naruto.. she didn't know though that Kiba would be her opponent when it came to that.

"Got it?" Kiba asked to make sure

"Got it" Shino answered, at least they guessed it was Shino because you didn't see his mouth as it was hidden behind his disturbing high collar.

"Ok" Hinata answered feeling a littel depressed... but she did't want to let Kiba down, she didn't want to do anything to hurt her comrades.

Kiba threw Hinata a confused look, she did sound kind of sad for some reason.. Kiba snapped his fingers when he figured out why Hinata was so sad.

"Don't be so upset Hinata.. I'll just punch him a little bit, so he knows who's the boss.. then you can get the rest for all I care" He said and smiled broadly, he seemed to have nailed it because Hinata looked so much happier now.

"_I knew she wanted to beat him as badly as I wanted, she just wants her share of the bloodbath"_ Kiba smiled at himself for being so smart.

"Thank you Kiba" Hinata said stuttering a little.

"No problem Hinata, just remember to be careful.. it'll be the first time you actually goes head on right?" Kiba said while laughing. He had missed the hole scenario with Neji.. he seemed to have blacked out somewhere after the fight against Naruto.

Hinata blushed at Kibas words, she wouldn't be so bold. She hid her face in her jacket when they walked home to hide the blush on her face. Kiba was beginning to feel confused, did he do anything wrong? He concluded that he never would understand girls.

Team Gai, Gais cell

"The springtime of youth have arrived! Now is the time when you all shall harvest the benefits of your skills and make the other Chuunins pray for mercy! We shall conquer the island and you are gonna proclaim yourself king and rule over it like no other!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs, even if his team only were standing 2 meters away. He had just announced the exam and explained the rules, now he had moved on to the pep-talk.

"Yes, Gai-sensei! I shall break my way through the enemy lines and conquer the island!" Lee shouted at the same volume as Gai "Oh, Gai-sensei you are so wise!"

"Yes, Lee! To become a Special Jounin you can't only be strong, you must have brains too!" Gai said with much feeling. A audible "dammit" was heard from Lee.

"Don't feel discouraged, you can make anything happen if you put your soul into it!" Gai striked his nice guy pose with a thumbs up and sparkeling teeth that belonged in a commercial for toothpaste. "write this down Lee!" he said and pointed at Lee who pulled out a notepad from his weapon pouch.

While Lee and Gai was having a privet lesson in being smart Neji and Tenten was standing at the sidlines. They quickly made sure that they hadn't gone deaf by all the ruckus and then looked over to the green beasts again. They had to turn away from the sight to check if they hadn't gone blind by what they saw, Lee and Gai were hugging with a sunrise and waves roaring in the backround.

Gai noticed that they looked away and screamed at them "There is nothing wrong between the love of a sensei and his student! It's something that should be praised!" Gai hugged Rock Lee in another bone crushing hug, but none of them didn't even flinch... both had trained their bodies to sustain this kind of torture.

Neji turned back to face Tenten again and noticed that she also had a greenish color on her face.

"What about following me to the nearest ditch to throw up?" Neji asked Tenten, she smiled at his question.

Neji had loosened up a lot more since the fight with Naruto, but he still had the same way of talking. Even if she knew that he had changed much she also knew that under that mask he was wearing he hadn't completly healed all the wounds from his past. He was still a little bitter about the head council in the Hyuuga state had sacrificed his father. He didn't have a grudge against the main house for that reason, but he was bitter because they didn't took care of him when he needed someone the most. When he had no one to turn to. When his dad had died and left him all alone.

The main family hadn't cared very much, he had been all alone in his house with his mother and father dead. Why hadn't the main house offered him a place with his uncle, with Hiashi?

Tenten had looked many times at the Hyuuga and felt sorry for him, even if he hated to be pitied. He was acting very nice and warm but emitted a cold aura, Tenten could understand him a little. No one liked to be alone.

"So? How about it?" Neji asked again, giving her one of his true smiles.. he hadn't had any friends before he began to train with them. Neji had after some years opened up to them, he could even laugh with Lee sometimes.

"That sounds wonderful" Tenten said as they walked away from the green big babies that was crying in eachothers arms.

"Don't let me down Lee!"

"I won't Gai-sensei, I will conquer the island!"

All of the teams were assembled at Konoha Port the day after the announcement.

Team 7 were checking eachothers items to make sure that no mistakes had occured.

Sakura showed a compass, while Sasuke had brought his Fuuma shuriken which hadn't been counted as a weapon that fitted in his weapon pouch. He had been mumbling for awhile, Naruto guessed that he was cursing under his breath becuase he had thought that he could bring the Fuuma shuriken if he just kept it in his scroll, but they had been informed by Kakashi that they could only take so much weapons that fitted in the pouch and that excluded unsummoned objects like Fuuma shuriken. It was pretty oubvious because they could keep a boat if they wanted one in the scrolls.

"Hey, dobe.. tell me again teh exact reason why you brought a pyjamas when you were supposed to bring food" Sasuke said with cold fury as he tried to not strangle the dense, blond chuunin.

"Well, I can't sleep without it and I thought that I would need all sleep I can get to be as strong as possible" Naruto said with a voice that was completly conviced that he had done the right thing, he didn't noticing how Sasuke slowly started to twitch.

"It's cool, actually I've prepared for this because I know Narutoo is too dense for his own good" She gave Naruto the box with food that she cooked herself.

Suddenly they heard a horn blow and a big boat entered the port, many of the chuunin and jounins doubted that it would fit and was afraid that it would get stuck if it came too close.

It was a very big, white boat and it seemed as it had a swimming pool on the upper deck.

Many just stood there not believing there eyes, while some of them just gasped.

They began to board it as soon they had opened the cargo and stuffed in all their items.

As soon as everyone boarded the boat began making it's way away from the port and out towards the ocean.

Everyone gathered around Tsunade who stood besides the swimmingpool.

"This is where it all begins, are you ready for the task that awaits?" No one answered Tsunades question.

"Answer for god sake, are all of you mutes?" She looked from person to person.

"Yes, Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto screamed by himself which earned him a punch so he was thrown off the boat.

"Man overboard!" Someone shoted in the distance and in a couple of minutes Naruto was brought back shivering and tied up in a blanket.

Everyone seemed to go mute after that incident.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you the rules.. Im invented some of them myself" Tsunad said while a crazy look erupted on her face, everyone gulped loudly.

_------------------------------------------------_

_we serch for the adventures,_

_we search for glory and power,_

_we serch for a challange and to test our limits,_

_Some search for themselves,_

_But all of us goes in the same direction._

_Straight forward._

_--------------------------------------------------_

**_Naruto: What? She made up her own sadistic rules!_**

_**Tsunade:Hehe, I can make them even worse for you if you continue shouting like this.. **_

_**and we need new refined rules if we want to get the best of the best to the ANBU school.**_

_**Next time on Naruto Ultimate test: High expectations! **_

_**The exam island Sasuke: Shut it, dobe. It can be worse then we expect**_


	2. High expectations!

2 chapter: High expectations, the Exam Island!

"Now, I'm gonna tell you the rules.. Im invented some of them myself" Tsunad said while a crazy look erupted on her face, everyone gulped loudly.

Even if all of them had graded to chuunin and were going to participate in the to-be ANBU survival exam they couldn't help but feeling more then uncomfortable under the gaze of a mad Tsunade.

Everyone flinched when Tsunade quickly raised her index finger. They didn't want to get near and Naruto had already experienced what Tsunade could do with just one finger.

"Rule number 1" she said with a serious look. Everyone was relieved that she had changed expression. "Always obey the Hokage!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Rule number 2" She raised her middle finger. "No killing of teammates" now everyone was confused, why would they kill their teammates? They had trained with eachother for nearly three years... maybe they would get a reason later.

"Rule number 3" She raised yet another finger. "If anyone in your team get caught in one of the traps you'll lose one point" she was beginning to raise her forth finger when Kakashi interupted her.

"Points? You didn't tell us about any points" he said in his usual half asleep manner.

"Oh right, must've slipped my mind. You'll get points for your achievements and lose points when you do something wrong. This is because all of you shall learn the importence of not doing anything half heartedly because it can cost your team. For example, if you are in a hurry when you are after the ice orb you'll maybe end up picking a dud which will end up in your team losing points plus another trip to the mountain of ice. Right?" Tsunade said while still holding up three of her fingers. All the Chuunins nodded because it was a decent explenation.

"Good, lets move on" she said with her hands now placed on her hips.

"Rule number 4" She raised her forth finger this time without interruption. "The hole team will be disqualified if someone of it's members are missing" The chuunins began to whisper to eachother, this made rule number 2 even more confusing. If you were disqualified when you didn't have the hole team.. why would you kill your teammates.

Tsunade gazed over the crowd infront of her and let out a big cough, in the matter of milliseconds everyone was looking at her.

"Those are the rules, if you have any protests you can come over to me so I can punch you overboard. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. Suprisingly no one protested, not even the Jounins.

"Ok, if there is no more question then we can continue. The sleeping cabins is located at the second deck and you'll sleep with your team." Ino sighed.. she had hoped that they would draw lots about who slept with who so she maybe could sleep with Sasuke, but as usual Sakura got the good part.

"Thats all from me, go ahead and enjoy yourself while your here! This cruiser is full of entertainment. That island is full of dangers, but thats for tomorrow.. today we shall have fun." She said with a happy voice. But if someone would have listened a little more to her words they would notice a hint of sadness.

'It's not even sure that you'll return' she whispered to herself.

* * *

Kiba were trying to have some luck at the slot machines but failed miserably, he had lost much money to the stupid machine and was getting very frustrated. 

"This is our last coin Akamaru... wish it good luck" he said and gave the coin a wet sloppy kiss. The dog gave the coin a jealous stare but began wagging it's tail again when Kiba payed the machine. The dog had quickly learned that if Kiba put a coin in the machine it would never return. Now Kiba was broke and kicked the slot machine in frustration, but was immediately caught in the arm by a security guard..

"The soccer machine is over there" the man said and pointed towards the corner. "If you are planning on kicking something, try with a ball" The man turned and went back to his business.

Kiba who had lost all his money didn't afford the soccer game so he left.

"_Those machines must be fake, you can't win on them"_ was Kibas last thought as he left the way he came.

He finally ended up beside the swimmingpool watching the others take a bath. Kiba didn't like water very much the only good thing with it was that you could train your chakra control on it... and that all the girls wore bikinis. Kiba who had been on his way too leave took a seat beside Kakashi on the sidelines.

"You don't enjoy bathing either Kakashi?" he asked the silver haired Jounin beside him who was doing the exact thing as Kiba... just watching.

"Nah, just with close friends or in peace and quiet in my own house... I'm not really a beach guy, actually I like the winter alot more. There is only one good thing with summer" Kiba looked questioning at the usually quiet shinobi beside him. He noticed the grin that had taken place on the senseis face and could easily guess what the only good thing was with summer.

Kiba agreed with Kakashi that winter was much better than summer because he was the only one in Konoha that used to wear a jacket in the middle of july.

Kakashi pulled forth a book from seemingly nowhere and in matter of seconds he was in deep book coma.

Kiba looked around to see if anyone else from the Genin 9 was skipping the bath and not too surprisingly he spotted his teammate Shino who was hiding behind his collar and sunglasses.

To jis suprisement he didn't notice Naruto anywhere the pool.. he had been sure that he had seen him just a minute before. He suddenly got the answer when he felt to hands give him a hard push in the back and soon he was flying towards the pool just to be caught by the same hands who grabbed his jacket and pulled back so he hit the ground.

"Lucky I caught ya!" The blond prankster told him as he stumbeled to his feets.

"Naruto, Im going to beat you so hard that you can't walk on a week!" Kiba charged and hit the Kyuubi boy with his fist, smirking he landed behind Naruto and listened for a pleasant thud in the ground.

The only thing that was heard was the dissapointing sound of 'poof' as Naruto turned into smoke. Kiba cursed under his breath.

"You know, it isn't very nice to hit people just because they scared you" The now real Naruto said from behind.

Kiba whirled around and glared at the smirking Naruto. "I wasn't scared.. just surprised thats all! Geez.." Kiba continued to glare at the boy.

"Did you came up from the pool just to piss me off or do you have any other intentions?" He said now trying to control his anger.

Naruto lted his hand to his forehead and started pretending like he was thinking which Kiba knew he wasn't capable of. Naruto then stopped thinking and did his trademark smirk "No, I did it only to piss you off... and the expression on your face made it all worth it"

At this comment Kiba couldn't hold back anymore and threw another punch at Naruto who quickly dodged it. "Don't get so mad.. we're not animals you know, at least not one of us" he said after considering his first sentance. This earned him a punch on the forehead protector.

A distance away Hinata was watching the boys who know had begun spouting insults at eachother such as dogboy, idoit and the rest of them shouldn't even been allowed to say. Hinata sighed, Naruto would surely not get into the water again with everyone else which to her was a disappointment. She really didn't know why she had been persuaded to bath with the other chuunins, Sakura had asked her and first she had said no.. but then after a slight mention of Nrutos name she had quickly found the courage to go and bath with the other girls.

"Hinata! What are you doing? Come over here!" Sakuras voice was heared from the other side of the pool, she seemed to have a good time playing with a ball in company with Ino and Tenten.

"I'm coming!" Hinata shouted back to the pink haired konoichi.

She made her way through the other people that was in the pool, it was very crowded. It was lucky that the pool was so big that all of them could be in it.

* * *

Neji had been into the pool for a short while but that was only for the sake of cooling himself down because the air was so damn hot. That though didn't seem to be noticed by the arguing Kiba and Naruto.. they just shouted to eachother as usual. 

Neji was wondering what to do next.. He didn't want to play at the slots or play billiard with Lee, there wasn't no challange in that. Neji could easily predict the balls movement and win in the matter of seconds.

He finally decided to meditate and to it on the upper deck because if you tried to do it in the cabins you would be grilled. It would be hell sleeping in them tonight.

He tried to find an empty spot but almost everywhere there was at least one person. Suddenly he caught sight of an empty spot, he almost ran to the spot hoping that no one would get there before him.

Just when he was about to reach the spot someone took it and not just anyone took it, it was Lee. Neji did a 180 and tried to get away without being noticed by Lee, even if he had opened up to Lee more he hadn't come to the point where he could socialize with him.

He pushed his way through a group of people as he made a desperate dash to get too his cabin without Lee taking notice of him.

He wasnt far from the door that lead into the corridor that held the sleeping cabins.. he would much rather be barbecued then spending time with Lee.

Neji was now just 5 meters from the door as he saw through the back of his head how Lee started to turn his head slowly as searching for something... This made Neji even more desperate and insted of running around the groups of people he madly charged through them.

4 metres away... 3 metres away... 2... 1...

He almost threw himself at the door handle and in relief he pushed it open and dashed in. Just to go head first in the chest of a very sturdy person.

He slowly looked up and got a kill-me look in his white eyes because infront of him was the person who almost was a clone of Lee.

"Ooooh Neji, your youthful spirit is admireble! I saw how you rushed through all these people just to get to me and because that good effort I'm gonna give you a reward!" A always as excited Gai shouted at him in his voice that matched a megaphone in decibel.

Lee that could distinguish his senseis voice from the radie of 5 miles was there in a second also praising Neji for his devotion for Gai. Neji who was in the middle of the two slapped his forehead in his mind. How could this be possible? Had he done something to anger god?

"I'll give you a mission!" Gai continued and Neji looked at Gai with mild interest, this wan't usual... he would usually have to run a hundred laps around konoha if something like this ever happened.

Lee who stood beside Neji just watched Neji with a look of envy and clearly thought that Neji was too lucky, he had been searching for Gai all day and when he finally found him Neji had got too him first. That must be a proof that Nejis devotion for Gai was much bigger than his. But he wouldn't give up! He would show Neji that his devotion was by the far greatest.

"Can I help and follow him on this mission Gai-sensei?" Lee asked eagerly oblivious to the sight Neji uttered behind him.

"That would be terrific! Lee you are so perceptive!" Gai said while giving Lee a thumbs up and a smile that blinded Neji. Lee quickly responded with one of his own almost making Neji blind.

"The mission will be.." Gai toned down which was very rare "have the ultimate mission of youthfulness! To enjoy and have fun the rest of the day in eachother and the other chuunins company! Thats whats springtime of youth means!"

Neji almost fainted at his words.. there was one last chance to escape all this, he could fail the mission on purpose. He had done it before because Gai gave out such stupid missions like the recent Halloween mission when he demanded that they would go around in costumes and trick or treat the whole village. Surprisingly neither Neji or Tenten had showed up and Gai and Lee had been left alone with their lame excuses for ghosts with sheets thrown over themselves.

"Thats great Neji! Lets enjoy the boat trip the best way we can! Gai-sensei, what will the consequences be if we fail this mission? A hundred laps around the island? A challange to drink a bucket of milk under 30 minutes?" Lee said sounding like he doubted Neji a little. But he had the right to do it after halloween.. Neji hadn't helped them with eating all the candy they collected and both of them ended up in the hospital with stomach aches.

Neji on the other hand was now hoping that the consequences wouldn't be too harsh, he surely did prefer the running because that was considered training. He knew either way that he couldn't skip the penalty becuase Gai would refuse to talk with you like a stubborn kid if you didn't feel responsibility for your actions.

"If you not complete this mission... You'll not be taking the exam! This mission is our highest priority! If you can't handle a simple mission like this you don't deserve to take the exam" Gai said with his index finger pointing at the two chuunins.

"Thats so logical Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted crying while raising a fist towards the sky. "Neji, lets do our best to enjoy the rest of the day!"

Neji just stood there like he had been struck by lightning.. that didn't make any sense! What exactly made this mission the highest priority? God must hate him... it was also a very high possiblity that god also was a Gai wannabe like Lee.

"Ok Neji, as our first fun thing for today we will play billiard" Lee announced as Neji recultant followed with no other choice than spending the rest of his way with Lee.

* * *

The sun had begun to lose hight on the sky and was now halfway through the water sending out a large amount of red.It was a very beutiful twilight and was even mor ebeutiful when it was mirrored in the water. 

It was still very hot in the cabins but on the upper deck it had begun too cool down, now the most of the Chuunins was enjoying the indoors of the boat with a simple card game, a good book, a nap or billiard. Kiba and Naruto was the only one standing at the one armed bandit at this hour... Tsunade had left a little while ago cursing under her breath as she once again lived up to her nickname, the legendary sucker.

Naruto had a little more luck when it came too this kind of things, he had just won for his second time... or was it the fifth he really didn't count. Kiba was just watching in awe as everytime Naruto touched the lever it poured down money from the machine.. this wasn't a one armed bandit to Naruto, it was a cash dispenser where he couldn't run out of money.

"You must be cheating somehow" Kiba said for the 11th time this minute. He had watched Naruto closely as he just won jackpot on jackpot, he couldn't see how he did it. He had finally concluded every thought about Naruto cheating and gone over to almost hitting the blonde kid for being so damn lucky.

Naruto patted his frogshaped wallet which didn't fit in his pocket for the moment, it seemed to have expanded in size because many of it's seams was coming lose. But before it threw up all of Narutos money Naruto opened it and emptied a bit of his money in his other pocket and after that he barely managed to fit the wallet in his biggest pocket.

"I've spended all my money in a quarter of an hour.. and you could stand here for hours without losing one time." Kiba whined as they started to leave, they now planned to go and sit with all the others in the big room where everyone else was.

Naruto who felt pretty rich for the moment decided to pity Kiba and threw him a coin, which only seemed to anger the dog boy but that didn't stop him from picking it up mumbeling... but he mumbeled cheapskate under his breath.

They soon entered the room where the most of the tables and the billiard was located, everyone looked up at the two person when they closed the door behind them but only for a short while before returning to their occupations.

In one corner of the room sat Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Chouji and Sasuke. They seemed to be very occupied with a cardgame, except for Sasuke who seemed to be occupied with kicking the legs that caressed his under the table.. which not suprisingly not belonged to Chouji, they belonged to Ino and Sakura.

In another corner of teh room where the bar was located sat the Hokage and on the other end of the bar sat Asuma and Kurenai. Tsunade seemed a little drunk but Naruto knew that even if she drank all the sake in the bar she wouldn't be drunk in any way. Just a little more aggresive. Asuma and Kurenai was having a nice somber conversation because none of them had touched their drinks as both of them seemed busy talking to eachother.

On the bench beside the circle formed window was Shikamau with his eyes closed and seemed to have decided to try with a nap even if there was much commotion in the room.

At his feets leaned towards the wall sat Kakashi reading a orange book while blushing and giggling at the moment.

And in the middle of the room was Neji and Lee playing billiard, they had been doing that for the whole day. A couple of feets away stood Gai cheering his students on.

"And thats my 10th win for today" Neji boasted as he knocked the black ball who was very similiar to Lees haircut if you just cut it in the middle.

"We'll play until I won just like I said the first time... but we have to end this soon so the one who wins this match is the total champion of billiard!" Lee said while pointing in challange at his rival and teammate.

"Thats right Lee! Thats the spirit! Never give up!" Gai shouted from the sidelines.

"That doesn't make any sense, but just to end this I'll agree" Neji said with a a face that said he rather eat mud.

Kiba glanced at Neji.. it was only acting he concluded, if he really wanted to quit he could just lose on purpose to Lee. Which he hadn't.

They went over to the card playing game where Sasuke seemed very frustrated and distracted. No one could blame him because the card that he was getting didn't seem to be enough, but that wasn't the sole reason why he looked distracted.. the legs under the table had increased in activity and he had a hard time fending them off.

Sasuke looked at his cards again, he looked up from his hand.

"Ino..." He was responded before he could finish the sentance... "yes, darling" Ino said as she batted her eyelids towards Sasuke.. this threw him off for a moment.

"Don't call me that" he spluttered "and give me your aces" he said returning to the card game.

"go fish" Ino said while giggling sweetly.

"I hate fishing" Sasuke mumbled so just Naruto and Kiba who was closest heard.

"Listen up!" a strong voice echoed through the room and everyone looked up, even Shikamaru opened an eye to see what caused the commotion.

Tsunade was the one who had called their attention.

"We will wake up and have some 'preparations' for the exam tomorrow... You'll need your well-earned sleep after this day of fun" a couple of 'hmpf' was heard but she ignored them.

"So now all of the teams will go to their sleeping cabin and sleep, thats by the way why we call them sleeping cabins" you couldn't do anything but notice that Tsunade had drunk some sake.

"I won!" exclaimed an delighted Lee from the billiard table. Neji stood sceptically at his left side looking at him disbelievingly.

"No, you've only scored one ball" He protested slightly.

"But you scored none" Lee responded while pointing at the balls on the table.

"But that's because you got to go first and I haven't had my shot yet" Neji answered while seeing the champion title of billiard slipping over to Lee.

Neji felt like shoving the pointy object in his hand through Lees stomach, but he was stopped by Gai who came over to them.

"It was a good match Neji.. You did your best but it wasn't enough.." Gai said going down on one knee before Neji.

"But.."

"No buts" Gai said while lifting his index finger infront of his mouth.

"I know you really wanted to win.. but you just have too try harder! If you don't beat him next time you'll run 1000 laps around Konoha! Right?" Gai said as he laid a hand on Nejis shoulder and pointed through the window against the sunset.

Neji who simply thought that he'd been ripped off just answered with two words.

"screw it" and then he stalked off..

Gai turned too the happy Lee.

"He's just a sore loser.. we two know who really won" He said and threw a smile at Lee who tearfully returned it.

* * *

Naruto silently jumped out of his bed, it was so damn hot in here. He had been laying on his bed without any cover and in only boxer but he still couldn't cool down. He finally decided to go and take a sip of water instead of being boiled alive in his own sweat. 

He opened the door slowly trying not to wake up the others who was sleeping peacefully in their beds. He swiftly made his way through the corridor and opened the door that held the fresh air and coolness behind it.

He stepped out on the upper deck only wearing his boxer, he had seen a drinking fountain somewhere on the upper deck when he tried to find the toilet.. problem was he didn't remember exactly where he saw it. But there was no hurry because the ocean wind was cooling him down efficiently.

He still felt a little worried though, not because he couldn't find the water. It was because he felt a little unsecure about the exam, he had almost forgot about it during the day on the boat but when all the other thoughts left him because there was nothing to distract them with he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Would he be strong enough? Would they acknowledge him as a quality ninja who deserved the title of ANBU student? Would he be able to live up to everyones expectations? To his own expectation?

Suddenly he felt very deserted and cold standing in the wind with only boxers... maybe he should try to forget his questions and try to go back to sleep? But he clearly knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't answered these questions.. he remembered having them once before but he didn't remember how he did to dispell them the last time.

He became quiet as he tried to listen to his inner voice... which he of course didn't have, maybe he had but it was very quiet. He could hear how the cruiser cut through the waves with big splashing sounds, he could hear some birds make noises from the air, he could hear a water fountain and someone as drinking from it with light breathing. He suddenly recovered from his dreamy mode and started to look around.

The sound was coming from just round the corner outside the door that led to the one armed bandit... thats where he saw it before.

He went into a light jog as he tried to reach the water, as if it was going to be nothing left for him if he didn't hurry. He felt that there was someone there who could answer his questions drinking from it, because that person already led him to the water.

He was almost there, the waters noice was growing and he could almost feel the person standing around the corner. He rounded the corner only to just avoiding to run into the person who was standing there, he fell onto the floor because he had been forced to twist his body when he didged the person and he had lost his balance.

He looked up from the floor and soon his eyes was filled with understanding and realization... of course.. that person could help him.

* * *

Shikamaru wriggled in his bed... he was having a nightmare, a very troublesome nightmare. 

He was standing in a clearing of a forest, that it was an clearing didn't help much because almost everything was hidden in darkness and shadows. The moon was covered by a big black cloud that seemed out of this world.

He causiously looked around as if he was expecting something but he couldn't see anything, but he kind of could feel something lurking out in the dark.

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and turned around quickly with his heart beginning to increase it's pace. He could hear his heartbeats loudly, they were like drums in the dark.

He didn't see anything when he looked in the bushes but something told him that he shouldn't investigate it by taking a closer look... that is what unintelligent horror movie actors do. He would wait it out and then make his move.

Another rustle was heard but now from his right, he quickly looked over to the tree that had made the noice.. but he didn't notice anything weird with it. Only that it seemed like it had moved a little bit closer.

"Heh, you're just scaring yourself with that line of thought... don't get paranoid." He tried to calm himself down.

He also knew that in dreams anything could happen and that didn't excluded moving trees... but this dream felt awfully weird. He could hear the wind grabbing the leafs in the tree and make it's way through the forest around him. He could clearly see anything he directed his eyes at and all the dizziness from dreaming didn't affect him in any way.

He silently crouched and touched the grass... it was wet because it seeme like rain had recently fallen and he rubbed a grass straw between his middle finger and thumb. He could feel it unpleasantly well... this was the kind of dreams he hoped to experience, but he didn't want to have that experience in a nightmare.

He caught sight of a glistening object in the corner of his eyes... reflexes taking the best of him and in a falling movement he dodge to the side. The object reflected on his forehead protector that was tightly tied to his arm and then penetrated the ground.

Shikamaru looked down at the steel object that was meant for killing. It was a kunai, the sharp edges told him that it wasn't dull and he would have gone down for good if he'd been hit by it. Or he would wake up.. but he didn't want to take that risk.

The creepiest thing so far was that the kunai hadn't made a sound.. as if it didn't belong here.. the usual whistling sound when a object flew through the air was completly gone.. which made it very hard to notice it before it actually hit you.

He stood up again now aware of the dangers lurking in the bushes and behind the trees... he couldn't hear the kunais.. but he could hear how the enemy was moving in circles around him and if you listened closly for their location you would soon notice that they moved clockwise around him.

As he turned to look at the bushes who delivered a rustling sound again another kunai scratched his cheek. He had avoided it by luck and he thought that it was something that only happened one time, he had to be more alert.

Shikamaru didn't like the situation, he was alone against at lest five other enemies which he couldn't spot.

This just couldn't be a dream.. it was too real. He brushed the blood of his cheek amd looked at his hand.. 100 real blood. Shikamaru wasn't an expert on medecin but he could clearly tell what the red liquid on his hand was.

He dodged two other kunais as they came to him from his right.. he swiftly bended backwards so they just passed over his chest.

Then suddenly something hit him.. and it wasn't a kunai, he had realized something..

"This is too real to be a dream..." he whispered to himself as he was forced to dodge another kunai plus two shurikens this time. "But it's too absurd too be reality.." he continued.. unais he couldn't hear and darkness that hid the enemy from any kind of vision.

"It must be a Genjutsu" He declared with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly out of nowhere five kunais pinned him to a tree.. which also seemed to have moved while he hadn't looked at it. He was stuck... he couldn't move anything than his arms.

He tried to struggle free but the kunai just seemed to penetrate the trunk of the tree even deeper when he struggled which made him totally paralyzed.

He moved up his hand to one of the kunais who had pinned him through his clothes liek the others and began to pull it out.

While doing this he looked into the darkness infront of him... it seemed to get more excited when more blood was pouring from him... the kunais hadn't inflicted any wounds... just deep cuts.

Then he saw a shadow in the bushes.. it was completly dressed in black and the only thing he could really see was the cold eyes that was seen through a space between his forehead protector and his high collar. Dark eyes.

The figure threw a kunai at him, it wasn't very fast but he had aimed it at a critical spot.. his head. He first thought of deflecting it with his hand but noticed quickly that they couldn't be lifted up to his face because two other kunais had penetrated his short sleeves which proved to be a very efficient way to minimize his arms movements. But he still had one chance.

He connected his hands in a seal hoping that this last effort would be enough...

"Kai!"(dispel) He shouted in a very desperate tone...

The kunai didn't stop.. he could see how it closed in on his face.

"Kai!" He shouted again as he focused his chakra on the seal.. "Kai!"

But the kunai didn't seem to disappear... it came into the clearing.

He watched in horror as the kunai flew at him at him and in one last desperate try he screamed...

"KAI!"

* * *

Of course this person could help him... Naruto looked at the person who glowed in the moonlight. 

"Shino" Naruto exclaimed... he scratched the back of his head.

"No... um, Naruto... I'm Hinata" Hinata said as she regained her composure after dodging Narutos assualt.

"Oh.. right.. my mistake, just said the wrong name" He said dumbfondedly. "have that happened to you anytime?" He started to feel embaressed.. but it wasn't nothing major. It took something big to make Uzumaki Naruto very embaressed.

"um...Naruto.. You're only weraing boxers.." Hinata said while looking into the ground... she couldn't stop herself from havig a glance at the young ninjas body for a short amount of time though.

Now that was something very embaressing, for a normal human.. but not for Naruto.

Naruto was going to answer her question, until he saw the water fountain. It felt like his throat was made out of sand, so he almost dived onto the fountain. He pushed the putton beside the tap and a beam of water shot out from it.. allowing him to drink it, which he did.

Hinata just stood there watching. She didn't know if she should try to start a conversation or if she would just go back to bed, she had secretly been hoping that she would meet someone out here.. but only in her wildest dreams she would be standing alone with Naruto in the shine of the moonlight... and that he was only wearing boxers sure was a bonus.

She had been fantasizing about this moment but when it all happened she didn't dare to say a word. She took a glance at Naruto who was attacking the poor and helpless water with his mouth. She then turned and began to go away from her dream.

She had promised that she would not be such a coward, that she would change herself to a more confident person who did what she thought was right... and what she wanted. But already she was throwing in the towel and ready to give up. She almost wanted to cry at her own behavior, she was such an idiot. This would always just remain as a dream.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked her with his eyes resembeling slits because of confusion.

Hinatas heartbeat almost stopped... was he calling for her and no one else? She looked around but didn't notice any of the other chuunins or Jounins.

"I... was on my way to bed" she answered timidly.

"Not yet.. You must give me something first!" He said and pointed at her accuseingly...

Now there was no doubt about it.. he was talking to her, but now she felt unsecure because she didn't kno what he wanted of her. What was so important that he would stop her for it.

"Um.. Naruto.. I don't have anything to give you" She said afraid of making a fool out of herself if she tried to guess what he meant.

"Sure you have, you gave it to me once and now I need it again..." Naruto said now crossing his arms over his bare chest.

He needed her for something? someone needed her for something? She tried to remember their earlier meetings but could only manage to remember the time where she had offered him Medical cream at the chuunin exam prelimineries.

She sighed. He didn't need her for something.. he needed her medical cream.

She reached down into her pocket and picked up a small tin of medical cream that she always equiped herself with. She handed it to him with a careful motion.. anyone could clearly see a hint off sadness in her face.. everyone except poor and dense Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the cream and smiled..

"I don't need any medical treatment, I'm fit as a... um, anyway I'm doing fine..'" He said and smiled a toothy smile again.

"I need you for a much more serious matter... I really need a good pep-talk" Naruto said as he smiled again.

Hinata now blossomed in a wide smile.. Now she remembered, he had reffered to the talk they had before he fought against Neji.. She felt the warmness spread in her hole body as she remembered that day, she seemed to have helped him.

"I'm not really good at pep-talk Naruto..." She said and while her smile faded a little, Naruto who thought that he wouldn't get any pep-talk looked devastated.

"But for you..." Naruto looked up again "I'll try" Hinata finished blushing slightly.

"You're the best Hinata!" Naruto shouted happily.

* * *

"KAI" Shikamaru shouted as a last resort... he saw the kunai and when nothing happened he closed his eyes and then everything went black. 

He felt like he was floating, flying somehow. He was placed on something very soft and he tried to move his body but to no avail.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamarus eyes snapped open as he heard the voice hissing in despair..

He seemed to be in his bed at the boat.. he felt the soft pillow under his head and the warm air in the cabin. He opened his eyes a little more just to see a big face closing in on him.

"Ah!" he shouted in suprisement.. but soon he noticed that it was only Chouji.

"_Troublesome dream"_ He thought as he watched his friends face.

He noticed that it was still dark but he could easily see that his friend seemed a little concerned.. he had been with Chouji for a long time and could easily determinate was he was feeling at the moment.

"You ok?" Chouji asked..

"I saw you wriggeling in you sleep.. didn't seem to be a pleasant dream you were having so I decided to wake you up" Chouji said in a still concerned voice.

"Thank you Chouji.. you really are a lifesaver" Shikamaru sighed at his friends behavior..

"I'm ok.. it's only a dream after all" Shikamaru said as he glanced towards the other two beds.. Asuma and Ino was still sleeping, good.. then he hadn't made much commotion.

"If you say so" Chouji said as he lumbered back to his bed..

The rest of the night Shikamaru could sense how his teammates was watching him.. which made him feel very secure and soon he was fast asleep again and he didn't dream anything for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Tsunade said to the all the Chuunins and Jounins who looked like they didn't experience this as a good morning. 

Tsunade had forced everyone to do the early to bed, early to rise method which left some of the students to look like zombies. At least three of them looked like they had pulled an all-nighter.

"We have now a clear vision of the Exam Island and we shal do some things before we starts to pack.." She said with a bright smile which none could respond to.

Naruto looked through sleepy eyes at the Island.. they seemed to be at the beacy part of the Island but in the horizon Naruto could clearly distinguish a big mountain made of ice.

He had thought that the Jounins wer only pulling their leg when they told about the Ice mountain but now it all seemed very accurate.

He looked over to Tsunade who just seemed to have announced something to the rest of the crowd which he hadn't heard.

"You will what?" exclaimed a raging Kiba with Akamaru joining him with his barking.

"I don't like to repeat myself Inuzuka Kiba.. But if you have your ears filled with dog hair there's nothing I can do about it.." she said and Kiba seemed ready to jump her.

"We will now.. as I said earlier.. rearrange the teams!"

* * *

_**Naruto: What? She will rearrange the team? Then I'll not be with Sakura!**_

_**Sakura: We can only hope...**_

_**Nest episode: Thruth revealed, this is your team!**_

_**Sakura: I hope I'll get in the same team as Sasuke!**_

_**Ino: I hope I'll get in the same team as Sasuke!**_

_**Hinata: I hope I'll get in the same team as Naruto...**_

_**Shikamaru: I'll hope that I can rest the rest of my life... get a grip, I knew this was coming.**_

_**Naruto: Well I dont have a brain with 200IQ , you were supposed to know!**_


	3. Truth Revealed, This is your team!

3 chapter: Truth revealed, this is your team!

"I don't like to repeat myself Inuzuka Kiba.. But if you have your ears filled with dog hair there's nothing I can do about it.." she said and Kiba seemed ready to jump her.

"We will now.. as I said earlier.. rearrange the teams!"

* * *

"Why must you change the teams? If you want everything to be even you won't have to do that because it was fixed when we graduated the academy" A desperate Sakura said to her teacher Tsunade.

"Sakura, do you really believe that nothing has changed since you graduated the academy?" Tsunade said to her love-sick pupil.. she knew why she was so devastated, she wanted to be with Sasuke.

"And I do like this because all of you will learn something, you will not always work with someone you like and it is best to learn some teamwork outside the own cell.." Many of the students nodded but was a bit nervous because they weren't used to work with others.

"And you will also learn to not underestimate your opponent just because they often uses to been weaker, every shinobi who can throw a kunai or just a punch has the chance to hit you if you underestimate them."

Sasuke snorted silently at the comment, no one here would make a scratch on him. He had trained almost his hole life while the others had been playing around, he had trained no matter if it was night or day. Because he had a goal and he wouldn't rest before he achieved it.

Neji who stood behind Sasuke and was thinking almost exactly the same thing.. but not as confident. He knew that he could almost take on anyone of the chuunins gathered here and win, but he had learned something that Sasuke had not. He had learned the fact that he wasn't invinceble. He just nodded as he heard Tsunade talk about not underestimating the opponent, he had fallen for that once... he had been so full of himself. Even a dropout had beaten him and it was faor and square too, he regretted that he hadn't tried harder. But now he could have his revenge, Naruto will have to watch his back this exam.. Neji was out for revenge and this time he couldn't lose.. not with his new moves.

Another person who wanted revenge on Naruto was the person standing next to just Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba grinned with his pointy theeths showing in the corner of his mouth. The last time he fought against Naruto he had been defeated by a fluke, he had been humiliated before the hokage and his teammates and that wasn't something he didn't take lightly. The only thing he wanted to be was not on Narutos team so he could attack him when they was in the forest.

Tsunade cleared her throught which got everyones immidiate attention.

"I plan to announce the teams now if you don't mind" She pointed out a little bit annoyed because everyone seemed to doze off into ther own thoughts.

"How will we decide the teams?" a happy Ino asked. It wasn't so hard to know why she was so happy. It was obviously because she had the chance to get into the same team as Sasuke.

"I'm glad you asked Ino, first I thought that we would decide it with a dangerous game of Janken (Rock-Paper-Scissors) but then I got a vision and thought of a better way to decide teams. Which will save us all time but puts a lot more pressure on everyone" Tsunade said delighted. It seemed like she found a perfect way in deciding the teams.

"We will draw lots!" Everyone face faulted except Shikamaru who had already seen through it, Sasuke and Naji who was too cool for face faulting and Tsunade who picked up a straw hat with tiny pieces of paper in it. It was obvious from her expression that she was very satisfied with herself.

"I will now announce the team captains" She said and put her hand into the hat, she quickly extracted four pieces of paper and gave them to Shizune who had the job to read it out loud.

"The captain for Team 1" Shizune said as she folded up the lot. "Is Uchiha Sasuke!" She said with an over enthusiastic voice. She had begun to really look forward to this, she had not been able to not be affected by Tsunade.

The Uchiha made his way through the other Chuunins because he had been standing behind everyone else not wanting to get attention. Now he got the unwanted attention but he also got the position of leader which was good, he wouldn't have to follow anyone but himself.

"The Captain for team two is... Shino" Shizune announced as she read it out loud.

The mysterious bug boy now came out from the crowd and placed himself beside Sasuke. His high collar and his sunglasses did their job and no one saw how he reacted to the hole thing, he could be grinning like mad at the momant but the most of the guessed that he wasn't. Which was true.

"The captain for Team three is..." she paused a second to build up the tension. "Lee"

"Yes, you fell for it" He said pointing at Shizune who just looked dumbfonded at him. Only the one who had stood near him the time Shizune was reading had a idea what he was doing. He had just told them that he didn't want to be the leader of a team, he had this dumb theory that if he said that he wanted to be something he didn't get what he asked for and if he said that he didn't want to be something he got to be it. If he would describe it in his own words he would say.

"If you try to hit the pole dead on with a rock it'll miss but if you aim beside the pole it'll hit" Something like that.

"You're so clever Lee!" Gai shouted from his spot behind the Hokage, he didn't know what Lee had done but he thought everything his green student did was smart and clever.

"eh.." Shizune looked confused at Gai who just returned her look with his pose.

"Well, let us move on" Shizune said as she opened the last piece of paper.

Shikamaru could hear how Neji was whispering to himself 'I don't want to be a leader, I don't want to be a leader, I don't want to be a leader' He just shrugged it of.

"The last captain will be... a girl!" Shizune exclaimed.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Neji raised their hand in victory signs. Ino, Tenten and Sakura then remembered that they wasn't the only girl and Neji just grumbeled a little as he was sulking because he made a fool out of himself.. luckily no one had seen him, he was so sure that Lees theory would work.

"Ino" Shizune corrected herself as she remembered that she hadn't specified herself.

"In your face Sakura!" Ino shouted as she raised her clenched fist towards the sky. She made her way to the other leaders and placed herself between Sasuke and Shino, it seemed to be ok because Shino wasn't the jealous type.. and he did not have any feelings for Sasuke.

But as she stood there beside Sasuke she felt that something was wrong and looked at Sakura who seemed to smile.

"Maybe you became a captain Ino... but you blew your chances of being in Sasukes team!" Sakura said as she poined teasingly at Ino.

As this dawned on Ino she fell to her knees and just looked down into the floor.. meanwhile Shizune continued the reading and Tsunade continued to draw lots.

Soon all the teams had been filled with three shinobis each with an interesting result.

In Team 1 was Sasuke, Shikamaru and a delighted Sakura

Sasuke had just sighted when he had got Sakura in his team and Shikamaru had also sighted but to the fact that he would have a toublesome girl in his team, Soon they got to know that every team had one girl so there wouldn't have been any chance of an all boys team anyway.

Sakura had almost fainted out of happiness as her name was placed into Team 1, Ino on the other hand had look at the water and wondered if it was allowed to swim home again.

They had some advantage because Sakura and Sasuke had been in the same team before but when you looked closer at it Sakura and Sasuke had never really had so much teamwork.

Shikamaru was a little disappointed at first because he wanted to be in the same team as Chouji but he would manage because Sasuke wasn't weak either.

In Team 2 was the Captain Shino his teammate Hinata and Hinatas cousin Neji.

Tsunade thought that this was one of the more interesting teams because she didn't really know what Shino was made of and it would surely be exciting with Hinata and Neji because she wasn't so sure that Neji had loosened up to Hinata or not. Hinata would also be more shy than usual because of Nejis presence.

They also had the advantage of being teammates not counting Neji of course, but she didn't know if Hinata and Shino had so much of a Teamwork.

Tsunade hoped that Shino would be able to keep things under control. And with 'things' she meaned Neji.

Team 3 consisted of Lee, Chouji and Tenten

Lee had been positive to the fact that he would be in the same team as Tenten and which meant that right now he was like a child on Christmas Eve jumping around and rambling.

"Wow Tenten, we use to be on the same team so this exam will we complete with our glorious teamwork!" Lee said with his hand stretching out for a high five but Tenten didn't seem to be aware of it.

"Lee, actually our 'glorious teamwork' is nonexistent.. You always train with Gai while I train with Neji.. we only do missions and train at the same time." Tenten said as she pointed at the person she mentioned. "Why am I always stuck with you?" She said a little bitter while she massage her temples.

"It's ok Tenten, I understand" Lee said as he patted Tenten encouraging on the back.

"Understands what?" Tenten said said glaring at Lee again.

Lee who had no idea how the womans mind worked just said "It must be 'that' time of the month"

Team 4 was made out of Ino, Naruto and Kiba who just dodged a airborne Lee.

This was the only team that hadn't gotten any former teammates..

Ino who had been hoping to get into the same team as Sasuke was a bit disappointed, her second choice had been a former teammate which she didn't get. She was not very happy with her team, she thought Kiba and Naruto was a bad replacements for Sasuke or Shikamaru and Chouji. They didn't have that thing called teamwork either, for the two baoys were locked in a glaring contest.

Kiba Wasn't very happy, he had wished to be in any team except one with Naruto and look what he got. Maybe Lees theory worked after all, now Kiba wouldn't have the chance of beating Naruto into a pulp because they were in the same team. He was at least glad that Naruto wasn't appointed leader, but neither was he.

Naruto wasn't very with the team either, he had seen Ino fight once but it didn't count because he had been too busy looking at Sakura who was fighting Ino. So he knew nothing about her.

Kiba on the other hand was just annoying. He had seen him fight once too but he was fighting against him so he noticed him that was for sure. He was forced to admit that the dog boy had some skill, but not near enough his level. Their only chance of winning this competiotion was to hope that the other teams underestimated them.

Tade cleared her throut the second time that day, she didn't want to do it everytime she was going to say something but she didn't have much of a choice. As the last time she got the attention immediately.

"You will now be transported to your teams starting position, all the teams will be split up on the Island so they start at diffrent location and diffrent vegetation for that matter." She said with commanding voice.

"Team 1 will begin at the beach that are visible from here which is north, Team 2 will begin in the forest that is located at the east part of the Island, Team 3 will start from the grassy area that is located at the west part of the island and Team 4 will start in the cold part with snow that is located south." Tsunade carefully explained, she was sure that she had explained everything now.

"You haven't told us the objective yet, the only thing we know is that we will find some orbs and not lose points" Shikamaru said with a tone in his voice that indicated on the fact that he was bored.

"Well..." Maybe she hadn't told them really everything yet. "All teams shall gather two orbs each and bring them to us as fast as you can, all the orbs are located in the middle of the island. The weather in the middle of the Island is very.. how shall I put this... weird. It hasn't any weather to be exact because it is neither warm or cold and neither dry or damp not even day or night. We often refers to it as 'The zone of twilight', it is a pretty big area and the stones are hidden very well." Tsunade said now remembering what the objective was.

All the students except Lee thought that the name sounded corny but they hadn't got any better suggestions so they just stayed quiet.

"There is also four kind of orbs, you cannot bring two similiar orbs.. you must bring two diffrent orbs and if you bring more then that, you'll maybe get some bonus." She said with a glint in her eyes which she used to get when she had planned something evil. But no one of the students knew Tsunade so well so they didn't notice it.

"How will we see any diffrence?" asked a confused Naruto "Doesn't all orbs look the same?"

"It seems that you don't know so much about orbs Naruto" Tsunade said while pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"um..Shizune?" she then said looking for a helping hand "explain to Naruto how he will see the diffrence.. I'm beginning to feel a little tired after all this talking" She said with a feeble attempt to cover the fact that she didn't know either.

Shizune just sighed and began to explain..

"Each orb has a symbol in it, the Leaf orb for example has a leaf within it while the fire orb has flames in it and is a bit warmer than the other orbs. The Ice orb hasn't got any symbol it just is very cold and in a shade of light blue. The Sun orb have the symbol of a star in it, many says that it is a real star but many doubts that." Shizuna said filling the explanation out with a little information.

"The orbs are treasures of Konoha and was created by the combined power of the first and second Hokage, they are very valueable and it exist only four of these.. we have made some copies of them and used our chakra to make them as real as possible. There is a total of six orbs in the middle." Tsunade said with a voice that told them she wanted them back as fast as possible.

"Enough with History class.. let's begin!" Kiba shouted from the crowd. There was a agreeing mumble from the rest of them.

"Ok, let's get started then..." Said Tsunade and turned around to the Jounins. "Will you please transport our teams to their destination and give them the signal to start"

The Jounins went over to the teams and then they split up and prted from the boat with the teams in their back. Kakashi didn't need to transport anyone because he thought that it would be a disgrace if Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sakura didn't find their way to the beach when they could clearly see it from the boat.

* * *

Two men were bowing infront of a slim dark man.. the room that they was located in was very dark and you could almost not see the tip of your nose.

They seemed to be very disappointed at themselves and they also seemed to preparing themselves for some punches or even worse.. death.

"We are sorry Itachi-sama, we couldn't find it" They said through their teeths almost crying, but the man that was called Itachi didn't to feel any sympathy for them. He had lost a very precious item and wanted it back.. he had sent them out to search for it but for no avail.

"I send you on one of the easiest mission that doesn't demand much of you two.. but you fail me and come back empty handed?" The sharingan flashed in his eyes as he looked at the two bad excuses for persons at his feets. They didn't deserve to live, he would soon see to that.

"Yes Itachi-sama... we know that the straw hat is very important to you.. we are sorry for our incapability of finding it" They seemed to tense up as the Older Uchiha glared at them through his almost closed eyes.

"Why would someone take my straw hat.. they doesn't have any use for it" Itachi said while rubbing his temples in thought.

"It's a very nice design my lord" one of the underlings said. "But there are many diffrent ways you can use a straw hat on Itachi-sama, remember that time we filled it with punch during the Akatsuki gathering? Remember how you used it to play frisbee with Kisame on the beach?"

Itachi looked at the lower lifeform infront of him.. it made sense after all. He must begin to think in a diffrent way.. he was sure that he had lost it in Konoha. Maybe he should visit them and look if they were about to throw a party.

"It can also be very useful when you're about to draw lots.." said the other underlingwho didn't want to be outdone by his colleague.

Itachi turned his eyes to the two underlings again.. they had provided him with useful information, they wouldn't die today.

He had a good information network and every big event would be reported to him.. it was just a matter of time before he found out who had been using his straw hat.

"Let's wait, soon enough I'll get my revenge"

* * *

Tsunade was whirling the straw hat that she used for the lots a couple of minutes ago, it surely was a useful hat.. she had found it at the stuffed animal stand beside the Hokage tower. She didn't know why anyone would place a stand there but she persumed that it just was the twist of fate.

She looked down at her watch.. it had been almost six hours since the students had left the boat and if they had kept up the pace they left with they would be in position by now.

She looked over to the three students who was standing ready at the beach, they had been standing there for the last hour and Sakura had already made herself comfortable in the sun because she wanted to get some tan. Not that Tsunade could blame her, she was also placed in the sun.

"Kakashi, you can give them the signal now.." she said waving her hand at Kakashi who was standing beside a giant red rocket who almost resembeled a chili.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and took out a matchstick. He lighted it on his hip and slowly lit the big chili rocket, the fuse let out a slow hissing sound and Kakashi went and took cover behind the chair Tsunade was resting in.

With a bang the rocket flew up in the air like a... rocket. It created a tail made out of smoke as it reached the maximum hight and was placed in the middle of the island where it exploded into a mix of diffrent colors and glitter.

Out of the explosions flew a dozen of other rockets who flew away in diffrent directions.

Soon the sky was almost covered in god knows how much colors and the glitter rained down over the Island.

Kakashi and Tsunade just stared with wide eyes at the ruckus the rocket made, they were sure that they had bought a ordinary signal rocket..

"That was one hell of a rocket Hokage-sama" Kakashi said regaining his composure. That rocket almost had the capability of destroying a village.. maybe he should keep one in a scroll. But the rocket itself was so ugly so he decided against it.

Tsunade just looked disbelievingly at the spectacle infront of her, she had payed for a signal rocket and had recieved a damn missile! Maybe it got lost on the post order office and she recieved another ones order... well.. that rocket would at least be noticed.

* * *

Gai who had been assigned to lead Lees team to the spot where they were going to start from was standing with tears in his eyes as he looked at the firework cavalcade in the sky.

He went over to Lee and pointed up at the colors and beams.

"Look Lee, it must be a sign.. the green color up there is so much stronger than any of the other colors! You'll prevail" Gai said with tears in his eyes as the firework reflected in his eyes.

"Yes, I can see it Gai-sensei! How the green light that is formed as some kind of beast just crushes all the other colors and nearly makes them fade away! And how it pushes away the fat yellow blob who doesn't seem to stand a chance! That yellow blob looks just like Neji!" Lee said predicting his future in the forms and colors that appeared on the sky.

Tenten was standing some distance away from the two beasts who admired the sky who had begun to darken but was now bright again when the fireworks danced like butterflies under it. It was a breathtaking sight. She was a bit jealous on her sensei and teammate that they had such a big imagination, but that was also one of their negative traits. She didn't see any green color or a yellow blob that looked like Neji. She knew that her eyesight was perfect...

"Don't you think that it is some kind of signal or something?" Tenten asked her green sensei after they had stood there a couple of minutes and watched the firework.

Gai suddenly remembered something and broke out from his trance.

"That's right, almost forgot it!" He said with a smile. "That is the signal for all of you to begin!" He said smiling widely.

Tenten felt like push something sharp through Gais green spandex suit but stopped herself.

"We must hurry, the other have already begun while 'some of us was too busy watching the firework'" She said agitated. She seemed very worked up.

"You're going to pay for this later!" Tenten said and pointed a kunai at Gai, after that she sprinted towards the grassy area that lay ahead of them with Chouji in her tracks.

"Gai-sensei, does that mean that it wasn't a sign?" Lee asked and couldn't help but look disappointed.

"Of course it is, that blob was looking exactly like Neji does! How can you doubt it!" Gai said while throwing Lee a nice guy pose.

Lee ot tears in his eyes and was on his way to go over and hug his sensei when he noticed that Tenten and Chouji was a long way ahead of him.

"Hey, what are you doing! I'm the leader!" Lee shouted as he began to run after his teammates, lucky enough Lee was one of the fastest Chuunins so he quickly caught up.

* * *

Ino, Kiba and Naruto looked at the snowy road infront of them, no one had expected it to be this cold and everyone was freezing.. well except Kiba who always used to wear his hooded jacket and I don't count Naruto either because he had fairly warm clothes.. and Asuma wasn't cold either because he was a special Jounin and they never get cold!

So the only one being cold at the moment was Ino who was wearing her usual attire of a short sleeved T-shirt and a short skirt.

"It's freezing, Naruto... as the leader of this team I order you to give me your jacket" Ino said while almost shaking from the cold.

"You just want to see my skin, admit it" Naruto said absolutly clueless to the fact that Konohas kunoichis became monsters when they were disobeyed. Not every kunoichi but the most of them.

They had like all the other ninjas in Konoha inherited the will of fire...

Soon enough Ino was wearing a range jacket with a spiral on the shoulder and back. It belonged to Naruto but he didn't have any use for it because he was uncounsious in the snow, bleeding from a bump in his head.

"Now, time for some strategy" Ino said while poundig her fist out into the cold air. She suddenly felt that her legs also was cold.

"Ok, first thing.. Kiba take of your shorts" Ino said commanding. Asuma who was standing a bit away just sweatdropped. Ino was a very determinated person... but if this went on he would have to stop her.

After a while everyone gethered in a circle, Kiba still had achieved in the mission of defending his shorts. But only through giving Ino the spare one he had in his backpack.

"Okay" Ino said as she saw that Naruto and Kiba was listening.

"Kiba will go first because he has a great sense of smell which he can use to find our opponents and traps. Naruto, we will go in a line formation and you will be last because you have a very thick head and could easily survive a blow to it if the enemy ambushed" Ino pointed out, she could faintly hear a "hey" from Narutos direction.. but he was ignored "I will be in the middle so I can shout orders to both of you and because that is the safest position. I have heard that the Leader always should be safe.. just like in shougi" Ino said before she could stop herself. She was starting to sound more like Shikamaru.. which Naruto was quick to point out.

"Ino, you spend too much time with Shikamaru... you know that" He said with almost closed eyes.

"I just came to realize it" Ino said while sighing.. that wasn't good. Soon she would surely use the word troublesome.

Suddenly a many colors appeared on the winter sky and all of them just stood there stunned by the beuty of fireworks for a while.

"That's the signal" They heard Asuma say from his direction, he was standing a bit away from the group.

"What signal?" Kiba asked confused.

"The starting signal, If you want a chance to find an orb I recommend you to get moving" Asuma said while lighting the cigarette that seemed to have been put out during the trip.

"No need t say that twice!" Kiba said with a grin. "Let's go Akamaru!" a loud bark in agreement was heard from Akamaru. As Kiba rushed.. or at least tried to rush through the snow who reached him to the waist.

* * *

"Itachi-sama! Disaster!" one of Itachis underlings came running into the dark room and almost tumbeled ove the threshold.

"What is it now? Haven't I told you to knock before you enter my room, Shishi?" Itachi said while glaring menacingly at the underling who seemed to be called Shishi.

"But I have two very bad news Itachi-sama!" Shishi said while bowing before Itachi.

"Ok, If it wasn't important enough I will cut of your legs.. that should teach you" Itachi said while still holding his glare at the desperate life form infront of him.

"I just got a call from Tensai, he just found out the location of your straw hat! He also found the other pieces of the puzzle!" Shishi said while bowing eagerly. He hoped that this news was important enough...but sometimes even if it was important Itachi would hurt someone just for fun and the sound of breaking bones.

"The pieces of the puzzle!" Itachi suddenly got up from his chair in suprisement, he had not thought that he would find them so soon... and the straw hat was of course a bonus too.

"Yes Itachi-sama, they were found on the Island of four seasons... Tensai says that it is some kind of exam going on at the Island right now, we could easily snatch the pieces in all the commotion." Shishi said but he didn't sound cocky or secure... if you did, it could cost you your life.

"Ok, go and take care of the trash... bring Tensai too, I want the pieces. What level are you by the way? Chuunin? Jounin?" Itachi asked the one at his feets.

"We are newly graduated Jounins Itachi-sama" He said with his eyes directed at the ground infront of Itachi.. they weren't worthy of looking at him yet.

"Sounds good, make sure you bring me the pieces and the straw hat, if you do.. you will be rewarded" Itachi said with a cold chill in his voice.

"That's so generous of you Itachi-sama" Shishi said with a smile creeping up his face, but he still faced the ground so no one could see it.

"Do I have your loyalty?" Itachi suddenly asked, he looked down at Shishi.. the sharingan always present in his eyes.

"If that is what you desire" Shishi answered dead serious.

"Good, get out of my sight... and don't screw this up this time" Itachis sai flashing the sharingan once more at the underling who slowly backed out through the door.

"The final pieces of the puzzle, finally.. I have waited for an oppertunity like this." Itachi hissed coldly.

* * *

What is Itachi up to? What is the pieces he desire? Who will suffer the pain from stealing his straw hat?

**Next time on Naruto; Ultimate test!**

**Heads up, the clouds are gathering!**

**Naruto: Ino! Hand over the jacket if you value your life!**

**Ino: I will return it soon, as soon as we get out from the snowy part..**

**Naruto: But the snow just goes on and on.. how big is this place?**

**Sasuke: Stop your whining dobe...**

**Naruto: You got to start on the beach, it's not fair!**

**Sasuke: Now I know why you ended up in the snow, you are too hotheaded..**


End file.
